Kisu ShiteMo ii
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sasuke gets caught sneaking brownies at night. Itachi joins in on the delightful treats. ANBUs need leisure too, right? ItaSasu NOT INCEST!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!**

**My BETA Reader is Sasuke's Emo Lover**

**A/N: Although the title says kisu shite-mo ii ... this is NOT an incest -yuck-**

**Sasuke: 6**

**Itachi: 14**

**I forgot how many years apart they are. But if anyone could enlighten me that would be awesome. XD**

* * *

"Ototou ... Sasuke?" Itachi padded quietly across the hallway and into his younger brother's room. Normally, Sasuke would have barged in his bedroom by now because of the rain storm outside but apparently tonight was different because he didn't see Sasuke yet. The young ANBU gently pulled his ponytail and bit his lip in thought. Where could Sasuke be at this time of night? Certainly not with mom and dad. Dad would never allow for anything like that to happen. His thinking was interrupted when the sound of a bowl dropping traveled to his ears. Itachi smirked. So _that's _where he was.

Sasuke whipped his head around when he heard footsteps come around the corner. If it was father he would be in big trouble. Hurriedly, he scooped the chocolate contents back in the bowl and ducked under the kitchen table leaving a brownie behind by mistake. He held his breath when said footsteps walked over and stopped in front of his hiding place under the table.

"It's late so come out from under the table."

Sasuke's eyes widened with relief and he let out a childish giggle before crawling out from under said table. "Nii-san!" He exclaimed and shrieked when he forgot to hold on to the bowl once again sending it flying across the room along with those delicious sweets.

Itachi ran over and snatched the bowl catching most of the contents before they could touch the kitchen floor. He sighed. "You have to be quiet. Do you want to wake up mom and dad?"

Sasuke shook his head vigorously.

Itachi examined the bowl of brownies and raised a brow sitting them on the counter. "Now, what were you doing ototou?"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and dug his socked foot into the wooden floor. "I ... I heard the rain and ...wanted to get us brownies so we could eat them. But now they're dirty!"

"Ssh, don't be too loud. And besides ..." The raven looked down at his little brother and flicked his forehead with one hand while grabbing the bowl of brownies with the other.

Sasuke winced and grumbled, rubbing his forehead about to say something but stopped when he saw Itachi plop a brownie in his mouth. Yeah, now he remembered! The brownies were still edible! "Five second rule Itachi!"

"Right, and I caught them under five seconds." He may have been an ANBU but he was still only fourteen. The five second rule and sweets were very important to him. Of course, he would never express this to anyone else but Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be the only one in Konoha who understood him perfectly even when he couldn't understand himself. This in mind, he smiled and sat cross legged bringing the bowl down in his lap. "Take some Sasuke."

Sasuke dug into the bowl with much more energy than necessary and grabbed two brownies, stuffing them in his mouth.

Itachi laughed quietly and whispered in his ear, "You have fudge all over your mouth ototou." Raising his hand he wiped the corners of the little boy's mouth. "You're going to get sick if you eat all these tonight. Let's save some for later."

The young Uchiha frowned. "But nii-san ... they're yummy!" He squeaked when he felt his weight being lifted off the kitchen floor. "Itachi!" Sasuke laughed as quietly as he could. He liked when his brother spent time with him. It was late at night and he probably had a mission to go on soon ... but there he was with him. After moments of struggling he finally gave up and let himself be hauled to what turned out to be Itachi's room.

Itachi tossed his little brother on the bed and wearily flopped on said mattress sighing into the pillow. How long had they been up? It would be daylight in about three hours and he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Not to mention, his stomach currently ached from all the sweets. He was partially surprised that Sasuke was free of any stomach pains but then again, he was six. Their bodies were made for that. In the midst of his most unimportant musings he felt a small tug on his night shirt. Itachi blinked and gazed down at the boy who was burying his face in his chest. It amazed him how Sasuke could be so openly affectionate. He would never admit it, but it made him feel good knowing that someone in his family cared about him enough to show it. But, that's why him and his ototou always got along. They can understand each other. When Itachi needs comfort most, Sasuke more than happily gives it to him. The six year old was nothing like mom and dad.

Sasuke tugged on his older brother's tee shirt once more. Itachi wasn't paying him attention really. "Itachi nii-san? Are you okay?"

Itachi gave a small smile. "I'm fine." He said looking across the room. Now he wasn't tired at all.

"No you're not nii-san ... you don't ever tell me anything! Why do you look so sad?" Sasuke released Itachi shirt. "You always look sad Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment completely taken off guard. Seeing his younger brother's face, he decided to try and lighten the mood. "Sasuke, do you know what Buddha said to me about little kids who don't get their rest?"

"No ... what?" Sasuke gulped in anticipation. What did that big man have to say? Sasuke never knew that Itachi could talk to ... Buddha.

"Buddha says that if you don't get your rest then you won't be able to have brownies ever again. Not even tomorrow."

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth and giggled, suddenly letting out an innocent laugh. "Buddha didn't say _that _nii-san! He loves brownies!"

Itachi chuckled and felt his eyes become heavy. Daylight was starting to break through his sliding door. He needed to get some sleep before his father could reprimand him for being tired on a mission or just exhausted in general.

Sasuke let a loud yawn escape his lips and buried himself in his brother's comforter set finally settling down. He was glad that Itachi was able to make him feel better. Now he had to pay Itachi back too and he had the perfect idea. "Itachi nii-san?"

Itachi grunted. "Go to sleep Sasuke ... I'm tired now."

"Kisu shite-mo ii?"

The raven bolted up and flushed. Sasuke just asked if he could kiss him! That was ... lovers language and they weren't by any means ... lovers. "W-What? Why?" Was all he could manage.

Sasuke obviously didn't understand the gravity of what he just said. What was so weird? His mommy gave him kisses all the time. Instead of waiting for an answer he did just as his mommy did with him when he was sad and pecked him clumsily on the lips brushing lose strands away from Itachi's eyes. "Feel better little one." Sasuke whispered, blushing and flopped on his side promptly falling to sleep snoring softly to himself.

Itachi laid there stunned and slightly disturbed letting everything sink in. Did Sasuke really just call him _little one and ... kiss him? _After what seemed to have been ages of thinking on what could have caused this, he smiled and rolled his eyes once he remembered. Their mother used to do that to him all the time and say 'little one' when he was upset. She must be doing that stupid thing to Sasuke too. But still, that stupid thing did make him feel somewhat better ... so maybe it wasn't as stupid as he previously thought it was. Sighing lightly to himself, he pulled Sasuke in closer to him wrapping his strong but lean arms around him. "Love you ototou. Good night ..." _"__Thanks for trying."_

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer.

The ANBU let his thoughts drift away as the sun spilled over them and darkness surrounded him.

--

Meanwhile, their mom was up early about to make breakfast with Fugaku reading the newspaper in the family sized kitchen when she noticed crumbs all over the floor and followed the trail all the way to a blue bowl. Peering inside she saw only two of the fudge treats and growled swinging her spatula around wildly in the air. "I TOLD THEM NOT TO TOUCH THE BROWNIES UNTIL **TONIGHT!"**

Fugaku let the paper he was reading fall to the floor and left the kitchen heading outside. He didn't want to be around when his wife went on her wild rage up those stairs. He could see Itachi now comically being swung around by the collar of his shirt and strangled just like last time as she ranted about the brownies she spent exactly thirty minutes making only to have Itachi and Sasuke stuff their faces with them. Funny enough, it took Sasuke to calm her down last incident. After all, Itachi's the oldest of the two. That being said, the fourteen year old was responsible. He should have told Sasuke to wait until tomorrow and not to touch the tantalizing sweets. But then again, Fugaku laughed, they were just kids. ANBU, Uchiha or not.

* * *

**OWARI **

**Yay it's finished!**

**Hehe I was just thinking about how funny and interesting it would be to see her be mad at Itachi and swing him all around with the strength of Sakura. XD lol Very amusing thought so I ****had to write about it near the end. XD**

**kisu shite-mo ii literally means "can I kiss you?" it's lover's language but since Sasuke's so naive at 6 I had him say it in a non romantic way. More like brotherly!**

**_& um .. I think I spelled 'ototou' wrong ... IDK! Sorry if I did -sweats-_**


End file.
